


Je l'ai juré sur mon sabre

by e_misuteri



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_misuteri/pseuds/e_misuteri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijikata Toshizo est le vice-commandant du Shinsengumi. Quand il tue, quand il fait du mal, quand il poursuit un criminel ou qu’il condamne, il ne pense à rien… mais ceci a changé depuis l’arrivée de Yukimura Chizuru à leur QG. Elle a soudainement changé sa vie, éveillé des envies en lui… il a voulu le promettre sur son sabre : plus jamais il ne la lâchera…<br/>POV Hijikata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je l'ai juré sur mon sabre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gossipCoco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipCoco/gifts).



> Une fanfic cadeau de Noël pour ma grande sœur de cœur, Gossip Coco !  
> Je m’excuse de la longueur ridicule de cette ffic… oui, mon inspiration s’est encore fait la malle… Non, ce n’est pas nouveau.

Jamais je n’aurais imaginé ressentir ça un jour. Alors que je suis le mal incarné (même si je fais partie de la police), qu’on me surnomme le vice-commandant démoniaque, alors même que j’ai ôté la vie de nombreuses personnes… elle m’a accepté. Elle ne m’a pas craint. Elle me parle normalement et m’apporte tant de bonnes choses… elle est mon petit rayon de soleil dans un ciel sombre, mon petit bonheur dans ce monde de brutes et de violence…

Je veux la protéger, coûte que coûte, même si cela m’en coute la vie. Que personne n’essaie de m’enlever ce qui m’est devenu le plus précieux au monde. Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis attaché comme cela, d’ailleurs ? Je ne saurais l’expliquer moi-même.  
Elle est arrivée si soudainement dans ma vie, elle l’a bouleversée, l’a changée… elle a contribué à rendre ma vie un peu meilleure que ce qu’elle était auparavant ; mais ça, je ne pourrais jamais lui dire… et mon honneur en tant que samouraï dans tout ça, où est-il ?

Je crois que je n’ai jamais été autant en proie à ce qu’on appelle des « sentiments »… ? Mes émotions me submergent, et je n’ai jamais été aussi… attiré par une femme. Elle est admirable, courageuse, rigoureuse, elle n’abandonne pas… si je devais mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens, je dirais que ce serait… de l’amour, certainement.

Je la veux, toute entière, je veux tout connaître d’elle, tout partager avec elle, joies comme peines, bonheur comme malheur, la protéger, et surtout, l’aimer telle qu’elle est.

Désormais, je n’hésiterais pas, je ne fléchirais plus. Je l’ai décidé de plein gré, et je ne laisserais personne interférer avec ma décision, qu’importe ce que penseront les autres : elle est trop importante pour moi…

Je l’ai juré sur mon sabre : dorénavant, ce que je ferais lui sera entièrement destiné, je lui confierai ma vie entière…


End file.
